1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the technical field of fasteners and, more particularly, to a device for securing a cap screw to an element that is to be attached to another element.
The invention has a particularly advantageous application in the field of automotive engineering, for example, in order to attach a cable to its cable stop.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a cable for changing or selecting a gear is mounted on its cable stop by means of a screw, the operator finds it very difficult to hold both the cable, the cable stop, the screwing member and the actual screws. In fact, the cable stop must be correctly positioned relative to the support and the holes intended to receive the cap screws must line up perfectly in order to be able to fit and tighten said screws.
To try and overcome these drawbacks, equipping the element that is to be screw fastened to a support of any kind with captive screws has been suggested. These captive screws are generally secured in the element by crimping, are of a special design and are consequently more expensive than standard screws.